MistStone!
by Riyo Kagekami
Summary: Yayayayaya A tof parady of marcvalous perportion!
1. List of characters

I own nothing.. But i wish I did.

MistStone (Yarns of Destiny in USA)  
Character: Character from ToF:  
YuRue  
NutmegMint  
SherClaire  
AztecMaya  
Puppet ChiefDoll Master  
Insanity ChiefPsycho Master  
Disguise ChiefMode Master  
Snare ChiefTrap Master  
YucianRuecian  
CorwyndKarwyn  
ArelleKirrelle  
NarcisussNarcious  
Hand of DemiseArm of Death  
Groovey MichelleFancy Mel  
ClauseKlaus  
KiraMira  
EllenElena  
ShellBelle  
KingDuke  
Ultima PuppetPrima Doll  
BenjaminAtenacius  
GoreBlood  
WeedySmokey  
PollRod  
Tommy DogJohny Wolf  
VacantValen  
PopsGramps  
Puppets of VacantDolls of Valen  
MistStoneDewPrism  
Towns personANY towns person  
Silver EdgeArc Edge  
Catolog of SpaceBook of Cosmos

Presented by Quadrilateral Hard

Authors note: YAY! A PARODY FICTION WOOT!  



	2. It begins

I own nothing but i bet i wish i did.

Chapter One: It starts  
::Wollypogs are out doing their floating when a big shadowy thing flies overhead. OH DEAR. This can't be good.::  
SETTING: Inside a log cabin....  
Yu: Look at the pretty stars!  
Sher: Yu, Yu? Is something wrong?  
Yu: Its nothing. Its just that its been snowing for three days straight. The sky is so clear tonight.  
Sher: You have been inside too long. How about tomorrow you go out and take a walk?  
Yu: OK, Sher, I'd love to. In fact, I'll bring the Silver Edge. I'll catch a deer, and maybe....you could...um...  
Sher: Of course! I'll make your favorite stew. If fact, I'll make A HUGE MEAL so that we'll both be to full to do anything tomorrow.  
Yu: ::Laughs:: OK!   
Sher: Speaking of food, dinner is ready.  
::Both sit down to dinner::  
Yu: I'm so hungry...::Sticks some food in his mouth.:: YUM!  
Sher: ::Sits there, staring at Yu's bad eating habits::  
Yu: What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?  
Sher: ::Tries to come up with excuse:: I was thinking of the day you came here. It was snowing a lot then, too.....  
Yu:.........::Crams more food in mouth::  
Sher: (O, well......I'll just have to deal with the bad eating habits...) Sorry, Yu, I don't know what came over me.  
::A BUNCH of noise erupts from the barn outside!::  
Yu:(STUPID ANIMALS! So much for my romantic rabbit stew dinner...) I'll go check it out.  
Sher: Be careful...  
Yu: ::Nods:: (Darn you animals)  
SETTING: Outside.....What more can I say?  
Yu: STUPID ANIMALS! There aren't even any Wollypogs out here!  
??????????????: AT LAST....  
Yu: MEH?  
??????????????: ::Flies out of nowhere and bonks Yu on the head.::  
Yu: What was that for?  
????????????: You can call me Hand of Demise (Awesome! That's the best name I've every thought of!) Yu, you have to come with me.  
Yu: Sher told me never to talk to strangers.  
Hand OF Demise: ::Holds out right hand which is consequently HUGE!:: OK hello Yu, if you shake my hand and you know my name then you aren't a stranger anymore.  
Yu: I'd just as soon kill you than shake that hand. ::Looks away disgustedly.::  
Hand OF Demise: I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE MAKING FUN OF MU BIG OL' HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yu: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT MY MAKING FUN OF IT? ITS A FREE COUNTRY, DANG IT!  
Hand OF Demise: No, America is a free country.   
Yu: OOOOOOO! Fine! I'll just have to kill you so that you don't give me a lawsuit over this! ::Starts swinging Silver Edge at Hand OF Demise::  
Hand of Demise: WHY DOES THIS SORT OF THING ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME????? ::Fights back::  
Three VERY long hours later::  
Sher: ::Comes out door:: YU! YOUR DINNER IS GETTING COLD!  
::Yu keeps fighting Hand Of Demise::  
Sher: How mean.::Picks up Pickaxe which just happens to be lying around. Hits Hand Of Demise in the back after he hits Yu into a snow pile.:: TAKE THAT!  
Hand OF Demise: HEY! That really hurts. Pickaxes do HAPPEN to be sharp.  
Sher: Its a free country.  
Hand OF Demise: What is with you people!??? AMERICA IS A FREE COUNTRY!  
Sher: I DON'T care.  
Hand Of Demise: ::Hits Sher on the head.::  
Sher: X[ .............::Dies::  
Hand OF Demise: ::Frown:: People don't usually get killed that easily.....  
Part TWO of chapter one.  
::A 14year old Princess runs into a room filled with food::  
SETTING: A room full of food.....  
NutMeg: WAI!!!! LOOK AT ALL THIS FFFFFFOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!   
Pops: PREENSEESE, you ceenot eeeeaaatttt yeeet!  
Nutmeg: SHUUUUUDDDDDUUUUUUP! I'll et when I wanna!::Eats stuff::   
::Ten minutes later...::  
Aztec: Nutmeg, my dear sister, what is going on?  
Nutmeg: I SWEAR! POPS ATE ALL THE FOOD EXCEPT THE PUMKINS!!!!!!Why are you here anyway, dinners not for another half and hour! And WHY IS THAT FREAK PUPPET CHIEF WITH YOU?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Aztec: BECAUSE. We hate you so you can't be princess any more.  
Nutmeg: SAYS who?  
Aztec: Father.  
Nutmeg: STUPID! I'll just have to kill him too.  
Puppet Chief: You'll be doing no killing!  
Nutmeg: The (explitive) I will! ::Pulls out magic rings:: I'll kill you TOO!  
Aztec: I'll kill you fiiiiiiiiiirst! ::Pulls out Catalog of Space:: BEHOLD! The CATALOG OF SPACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Nutmeg: STUPID CATALOG!  
Aztec: Pumkins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pumkins: ::Come to life and try to kill Nutmeg::  
Aztec: HUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-no  
Nutmeg: ::Runs away:: I'LL KILL YOU AZTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC!!!!!!!!!!

Chappy2 coming SOOOOON! Plz RR!  



End file.
